


Experienced

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi and Icheb compare notes at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "across the universe"

“Hey,” said Naomi, smiling as Icheb sat across from her in the Academy cafeteria. “Should you really be sitting with a lowly underclassman?”

He smiled. “If she’s an old friend, I don’t think my reputation will be too adversely affected.”

“Thanks,” she said, dryly.

“How are you doing?”

Naomi sighed and stabbed at her salad. “Do you ever feel… a little off?” she asked. “Not anything specific, just…”

“Yes,” said Icheb. “We share a unique experience, Naomi. Even those cadets raised aboard Federation starships were never allowed the level of involvement we had on _Voyager_.”

She smiled. “That helps. Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
